Cantarella: Marisa and Darren
by E.J. Dulore
Summary: He loves her. She loves him but he doesn't know it. He shows his love...by poisoning her. DarrenXOC This fanfic is dedicated to my BFF Marisa who recently had her first kiss! XD Rated T for some mild-ish content.


**KuromiKajitsu:** Welcome to another story by me, the author of the Cirque du Freak fanfic: _Live. Love. Die._

This is a new kind of story I created in dedication to Marisa(aka tinkerbelle22) for having her first kiss. Yay Risa-chan! ^^

**Steve:** And you care so much why...?

**KuromiKajitsu:** STEVE!!!! HOW CAN YOU BE SO COLD?!?!?! A girl's first kiss is very important in life!

**Steve:** Have you had your first kiss?

**KuromiKajitsu:** ...no. *pouts*

**Steve:** Wanna have one now? *smirks*

**KuromiKajitsu:** O...O AHHHHHH!!!! PERVERT!!!!! . *runs away*

**Darren:** Uhh...is she gonna come back?

**Evra:** That will probably depend on when Steve decides to leave.

**Steve:** Kuro doesn't own the Darren Shan Saga or the song Cantarella (which is what this fanfic is based on)

Rate&Review!!!

* * *

He looks at her.

She looks at him.

She smiles.

"How are you today, Darren?"

He fakes a smile.

"Fine."

Marisa, with her long brown hair and red dress.

Darren, with his short brown hair and black suit.

They're in their own closed off world.

But they hide their intoxication of each other from the world.

He sighs.

He is lost in a trance whenever she's around.

He can't think clearly with her around.

Time passed from the first time they met.

He kisses her hand, and sighs.

His heart... Is hidden.

His heart, pounds... With this love.

So, he sets a trap…for her.

A poison...to kill...

He knows how the poison works.

Last night.

He woke up and tip-toed out.

He went to see Steve.

To see what happened with the poison.

But when he looked, he was shocked.

Jenn was crying.

Steve was on top of her.

Suddenly Jenn stopped.

Steve smiled, a wicked smile.

Darren went back to bed, scared.

Even though he loves her, he will leave no trace of what happened.

Pour the poison...in a cup.

Fill the cup with wine.

Wait for her.

In she comes.

Marisa, with her long brown hair and pink dress.

Darren, with his short brown hair and black suit.

She smiles and sits down.

"How are you today, Marisa?"

"Fine, and you?"

"...Fine, yes."

They talk sincerely and she smiles.

We clink glasses.

She knows about this drug.

She drinks.

His eyes narrow.

Their chains rusted from time.

She stands up and tries to run.

But falls on the ground a few feet away.

The chains bind them, not letting her go.

_Tick tock._

The seconds echo in her ears as she tries to fight it.

She goes limp.

He walks forward and gently picks her up.

He sees...in her...himself...in her memories.

He smells her faint sweat.

He might be affected.

They rewind themselves to the first time they met.

When they were younger.

He looked at her.

She looked at me.

They smile.

In the garden.

He watched her from his chair, bored, yet curious.

She turned and smiled, a kind smile.

His eyes widened in surprise.

She lies down on his bed, peaceful looking.

He sits near her feet, and watched her.

Inside the palace.

She handed him a bouquet of roses with a smiling face.

He was once again surprised.

He smiled and took them from her.

He looks at her.

The garden.

The first meeting.

The roses.

Her smile.

A tear falls down his cheek.

He remembers holding the roses out in the garden, the ones she gave him.

He looks up and looks at his gloved hands, which are wet with tears.

This sets him off.

He starts crying, "Marisa, Marisa!"

Even though he loves her, all he hears is,

"Please capture me."

She rises from the bed, stops for a second and smiles, and pushes him down.

She now sits on top of him and reaches her arm.

He touches her face.

He sees...in her...himself...in her memories.

Linked with the faint scent of her sweat.

He might be affected.

He sits up.

He hugs her.

He kisses her.

She kisses him.

They are happy.

* * *

**KuromiKajitsu:** That was so beautiful!!! ^^

**Steve: **Wait...did I just kill you?

**KuromiKajitsu:** AHHHH!!! You're still here!

**Darren:** Don't worry. Nothing will happen.

**KuromiKajitsu:** Ok! ^^ I hope my readers will listen to this song. I will post the link here. There are two versions.

Miku and Kaito's Cantarella Music Video:  
.com/watch?v=0hih0sEhR0w

Rin and Len Kagamine's Cantarella Music Video:  
.com/watch?v=4hK0gWprqv8

I hope you love them as much as I do! ^^

And, if Risa is reading this, congradulations on your first kiss!!!!!! XD


End file.
